


Before the Bombing

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barriss is basically put in charge of keeping Ahsoka out of trouble by Master Skywalker, she tries her best while also dealing with how much she doesn't trust the Jedi anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Bombing

If someone asked her, no, Barriss had absolutely no idea why Master Skywalker had just walked off, left Ahsoka behind and said to Barriss to make sure Ahsoka wouldn’t get herself in trouble.

And in all honesty, she truly didn’t know why any of these things had happened, but Ahsoka was a good friend, so Barriss didn’t really mind being told to take care of her, despite the reason.

She was pretty sure Skywalker was going to get himself into trouble, however, regardless of whether or not Ahsoka also did, and the last she could do was spare the Padawan when the Master did something foolish. Barriss didn’t think she would survive three days as Anakin Skywalker’s Padawan, it was a surprise Ahsoka lasted this long.

“Since my Master is being terrible, what do you wanna do?” Ahsoka asked, apparently having stopped sulking over whatever Master Skywalker would do but wasn’t letting her come along.

“I don’t really know, do you have anything in particular in mind?” Barriss asked, not truly having expected her day to turn out this way.

Though honestly, probably neither had Ahsoka.

“Well, no, if I could choose what I would be doing right now, I would be alongside my Master, fighting, but clearly the oh-so-powerful Anakin Skywalker doesn’t need help,” Ahsoka complained, so maybe she wasn’t completely done sulking.

“I don’t like fighting so much, especially after…” Barriss stopped talking, she hadn’t really discussed her doubts about the Jedi with anyone, and she wasn’t ready to either, even if she trusted Ahsoka. “So I guess it’s nice Jedi like you are willing to.”

“I don’t want to fight, either, sometimes. But it’s who I am, you know? I became a Padawan due to the Clone Wars, and I’m honored to help finish it,” Ahsoka said confidently, and Barriss smiled, once more wondering whether she should tell Ahsoka.

“I wouldn’t doubt you’ll be the one to defeat Dooku, get the war to end, would be some sight,” Barriss commented, trying to stop thinking about how far the Jedi had fallen, when they were making a Padawan as young as Ahsoka – though to be fair Barriss wasn’t much older than her – think like that.

“Of course! Can you imagine how it will be when I defeat Dooku?” Ahsoka asked, grinning. “Even my Master will be impressed then, I bet he’ll cry with pride!”

The idea of Master Skywalker crying with pride, singing praised to his young Padawan, seemed such a weird idea on Barriss mind she found herself giggling.

“What?” Ahsoka asked, but Barriss wasn’t able to stop.

Her giggling must be contagious, because soon Ahsoka joined her, even without knowing the reason.

Barriss couldn’t remember the last time she laughed that much, that she was able to forget all the doubts running through her minds, all the ways the Jedi deserved to pay for letting the war go this far, for even getting involved in it.

Sadly, that strange bliss didn’t last that long.


End file.
